Be like that
by Miyako-Yamada
Summary: schwierig schwierig, ähm, hat ne menge mit Duos Vergangenheit zu tun... 1x2
1. Default Chapter

So is schon etwas älter und einige kennen sie vielleicht, aber irgendwie, hatte ich vergessen sie hier auch hochzustellen. Das ist hiermit nachgeholt ( wenigstens teilweise)

Viel Spaß Miya

**Be like that**

Habe ich schon mal erwähnt wie schön es hier auf L2 ist? Nein?? Muss mir glatt entfallen sein. Ich meine zur Rechten kann man gleich die berüchtigte Ruine unseres Rathauses sehen. Nein, es ist nicht beim Bürgerkrieg zerstört worden. Nachdem man unseren Bürgermeister erschossen hat, wurde es nicht mehr gebraucht und ist schneller zerfallen als man das Wort Rathaus überhaupt denken konnte.

Und nur wenige Straßen weiter kommt man an das berüchtigte ‚Tor'. Jo das ist echt eine Schönheit und dient eigentlich nur dazu, uns davon abzuhalten auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Auf der anderen Seite ist das Leben. Dort wohnen die Reichen und weniger Schönen. Prachtvolle Bauten, sprich mit allen 4 Wänden und Dach, und Straßen die man mit Autos auch befahren kann. So muss das Leben aussehen.

Ich meine nicht das ich es schlecht hätte. Mein Leben wäre nur viel besser, wenn ich nicht gerade ungefähr 10 Typen hinter mir hersitzen hätte, die auch nur ungefähr mindestens doppelt so groß und stark sind wie kleines, sechsjähriges Ich.

Ach weswegen die hinter mir her sind??? Keine Ahnung?? Na gut ich meine die brauchen ja nun wirklich nicht das ganze Essen für sich, sind eh viel zu fett. Das ist ja bekanntlich ungesund. Na ja und nachdem ich ihre Gesundheit fördern wollte, muss ich jetzt was für meine tun: Um mein Leben laufen. Und ich muss sagen ich halte mich nicht schlecht. Leider habe ich den unnötigen Ballast von Essen vor einiger Zeit abwerfen, da es doch etwas beim rennen behinderte.

Okay, wie gesagt, dass ganze geht jetzt schon seit circa 30 Minuten so und so langsam habe ich keine Lust mehr. Aber ich habe auch recht wenig Lust Prügel oder schlimmeres zu beziehen. Wie noch schlimmer?? Mein Gott benutzt mal eure Birne ein wenig. Ihr wisst schon...ja genau das. Seid schon ein wenig naiv ne???

Also zurück zum Thema nach jetzt circa 40 Minuten geht mir langsam echt die Puste aus. Ich frage mich, wie die es geschafft haben ihre Massen so lange überhaupt in Bewegung zu halten. Und die kommen sogar näher. Ich glaube ich könnte hier ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen, aber wo hernehmen? Vielleicht sollte ich mich mental schon mal auf mein Ende einstellen. Denn wie ich gerade mit entsetzen feststellen muss, bin ich falsch abgebogen und mitten in einer Sackgasse gelandet. Ob die wohl ne Entschuldigung annehmen?? Na einen Versuch war es wert. Okay da hilft wohl nur beten. Wenn ich nur wüsste wie man das macht. Ich denke da gehört wohl auch so was wie glauben dazu, na dann Gute Nacht.

„Na kleiner, dumm gelaufen ne?" „Hast du wirklich gedacht, du könntest uns entkommen?" Wenn ihr jetzt gedacht habt, ich habe so eine große Klappe wie ich gerade tue, dann habt ihr echt falsch geraten. Ich hab so eine Angst ich könnte nicht mal den Mund aufmachen wenn ich wirklich, wirklich gewollt hätte. Um ehrlich zu sein sitze ich jetzt in der hintersten Ecke und versuche mich gerade so klein wie möglich zu machen. Ja mit meinen Gedanken war ich immer groß, aber eigentlich bin ich wohl der größte Angsthase aller Zeiten. Weshalb musste ich auch gerade deren Futter klauen?? Könnte daran liegen, das ich seit 4 Tagen nichts mehr gegessen habe, aber das ist nur eine Vermutung. Ich habe gehört, das man dann langsam etwas verrückt werden soll.

Nun hocke ich hier, die Augen fest zugekniffen und warte darauf, das die Prügelei beginnt. Ich höre Schritte auf mich zukommen und kann die Schläge hören. Nur eine entscheidende Sache fehlt: der Schmerz. Ich wage es ein Auge zu öffnen und sehe einen Jungen vor mir, der kräftig Schläge an die bösen Buben verteilt. Er wird wohl ein paar Jahre älter sein als ich, und auch wohl ein ganzes Stück größer, wenn auch nicht annähernd so groß wie meine Kumpels da.

Da kann ich nur staunen. Plötzlich sind alle 10 verschwunden und ich starre die leere Gasse hinauf. So merke ich auch nicht wie mir eine Hand hingehalten wird. „Hey, alles in Ordnung, kleiner?"

„Was?" „Ob du in Ordnung bist??" „Ich....ich denke schon." „Klasse. Hi, ich bin Solo? Wo kommst du her, willst du mit kommen?" „Was?" „Sag mal, kannst du auch was anderes sagen? Ich fragte wo du herkommst?" „Von nirgendwo." „Gut dann kannst du ja genauso gut mitkommen. Ist ganz nett bei uns und wir können immer Unterstützung gebrauchen. Du siehst eigentlich recht flink aus." Ich will ja nicht ständig wiederholen, aber mir fällt beim besten Willen nichts kreativeres ein. „Was?" „Oha, daran müssen wir noch arbeiten. Aber nu lass uns mal keine Zeit verlieren." Damit zieht der Junge mich an meinem Arm nach oben und aus der Gasse heraus.

Er schleppt mich ein paar Häuserblocks weiter bis wir vor einem alten heruntergekommenen Einfamilienhaus stehen. „Ist zwar nicht das Ritz, aber es lässt sich leben." Das ist das einzige was er sagt bevor er mich die Treppen hochzerrt und wir das Haus betreten. „Hey, kommt mal alle her! Wir haben Zuwachs!" Habt ihr jemals eine Horde Elefanten auf euch zurennen hören?? Ich nicht, aber so ungefähr muss es sich anhören, als plötzlich etwa ein duzend Kinder auf uns zurennen. Gott sei Dank finden sie die Bremse und halten kurz vorher an. Jetzt wechselt das Trampeln in ein lautes Getöse aus Stimmen und schreien etc. „Hey, mal Ruhe! Also das hier ist….ja wie heißt du eigentlich?" „Äh...ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube ich habe keinen Namen." „Oh...ok. Dann gebe ich dir jetzt eben einen. Wie wäre es mit Saki?" „Äh, ich weiß nicht. Der ist schön, aber..." „Gut dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Leute das hier ist Saki. Ich finde hier ist noch ein wenig Platz. Also denke ich kann er bleiben. Jemand was dagegen? Nein? gut. Also, Saki herzlich willkommen. Das hier is unser zuhause und es kann auch gerne deins werden, wenn du möchtest." „Ich...ja...wenn ihr wollt. Ich würde gerne bleiben." „Super." Nach der Reihe wird mir hier nun jeder vorgestellt. Ich werde mir das wohl nie merken können, aber das scheint niemanden zu stören. Es müssen in der Zwischenzeit noch mehr Kinder geworden sein, denn es nimmt gar kein Ende. Mir werden Namen an den Kopf geschmissen. Die Kinder sind wohl so zwischen 3 und 11, wobei Solo, wer hätte es gedacht, der älteste ist. Ich bin also gutes Mittelmaß.

Und ich habe jetzt einen Namen. Wisst ihr man macht sich da nich so wirklich Gedanken drum, wenn man alleine ist, schließlich spricht man sich selbst so selten an. Ob mir mein Name gefällt?? Na ja ich kenne mich in dem Gebiet ja nun nicht so aus, hatte ja noch nie einen, aber es ist ein Name und das reicht mir. Und wenn ich einen schöneren finde, dann nenn ich mich einfach um, schließlich steht es ja nirgendwo geschrieben.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das Leben so schön sein kann. Wie sich herausstellt, ist Solos ‚Bande' (er haut mich immer wenn ich das sage) wirklich wie eine kleine, große Familie und sie haben mich bereitwillig aufgenommen. Ich lerne viel und schnell und man kommt gut über die Runden. Es gibt kleine Teams in unserer ‚Familie' die für bestimmte Aufgaben zuständig sind. Die Aufgaben gehen der Reihe nach durch, so das jedes Team mal für jede Aufgabe zuständig ist. Ich bin natürlich mit Solo in einem Team, schließlich muss ich ja noch lernen.

Sozusagen der Azubi. Aber er sagt, das ich schnell lerne und gar nicht so schlecht bei meiner Arbeit bin. Kommt davon, wenn man spaß dabei hat. Solo hat ein Loch im Tor bzw. dessen Mauer gefunden und so kann man schon mal so einen richtig großen Fang machen. Die andere Seite ist aber auch nicht so toll, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe. Ich habe immer geglaubt, da herrscht Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen, es gibt viele glückliche Familien und alles ist friedlich. Aber in Wirklichkeit sind dort alle genau so egoistisch, genauso rücksichtslos und auch nicht wirklich friedvoll. Dabei haben sie doch alles. Ich wäre so glücklich wenn ich nur einen Teil von dem besitzen würde, was die alle haben und trotzdem gönnen sie dem anderen nicht ein bisschen und sind furchtbar geizig. Sie wollen das was sie nicht haben. Vielleicht sollten sie mal auf unsere Seite schauen und sich glücklich schätzen. Aber eigentlich können sie auch ein wenig so bleiben. Denn während sie sich so richtig in den Sachen des anderen festbeißen, merken sie überhaupt nicht wie ihnen die hälfte wieder fehlt. Um so besser für uns.

Heute war auch wieder ein guter Tag. In den letzten Wochen hatten wir schon ein bisschen Pech gehabt aber heute wird jeder wieder ausreichend zu essen haben. Und was viel wichtiger ist, es ist mein Verdienst gewesen und Solo guckt mich schon die ganze Zeit stolz an. Ich habe das Gefühl ich bin einen ganzen Kopf größer als vorher. Man muss nur die nehmen, die sowieso schon am lautesten Schreien. Selbst wenn du erwischt wirst, da achtet keiner mehr, drauf wenn derjenige dann wegen dir anfängt zu schreien. Noch so eine Eigenschaft. Sie ignorieren einander. Es gibt keinerlei Zusammenhalt. Nicht mal in einer Familie. Das ist anders als bei uns. Keiner würde es dem anderen übel nehmen, wenn eine ‚tour' mal nicht so gut geklappt hat und das obwohl man seit langem nichts mehr gegessen hat und nun wieder nur einen Happen bekommt.

Aber wer sollte an so einem Tag schön nachtragend sein. Wir haben gefeiert, Solo hatte sogar eine Flasche Wein erwischt. Ich weiß, wir sind noch mehr als minderjährig aber irgendwie muss man sein Leben ja auch mal genießen und nebenbei haben nur die älteren etwas bekommen, und ich gehörte auch nur dazu, weil ich heute am meisten erwischt hab.

Jetzt ist es zwar schon spät, aber alle sind noch wach und es wird doch ziemlich laut. Ich will mich mal wieder etwas zurückziehen. Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen, der Wein war doch keine so gute Idee. Also, wenn ich meine Ruhe in diesem Haus haben will, dann gibt es nur einen Platz wo dies einigermaßen möglich ist: das Dach. Also geht es auf den etwas morschen Dachboden. Da muss man schon ein bisschen aufpassen wo man hinläuft, auch als jetzt 7 jähriger, unterernährter Junge. Jep, ich hatte Geburtstag. Das wurde einfach mal so von Solo und den anderen beschlossen. Gut es gab nicht viel zu feiern, aber mir wurde gratuliert und ich habe sogar ein Geschenk bekommen. Ein Haarband, damit ich meine langen Zotteln endlich mal unter Kontrolle kriege, hat Solo gesagt. Außerdem meint er das es die gleiche Farbe hat, wie meine Augen, ob das nun stimmt, weiß ich nicht, hab noch nie einen Spiegel zu Gesicht bekommen. Wenn man es dann geschafft hat bis zum Fenster am anderen Ende des Dachboden zu kommen ohne durch den boden zu brechen, dann muss man nur dadurch auf das Dach klettern. Und da bin ich jetzt und bin erstaunt, denn wie ich sehe bin ich nicht der erste, der heute diese Idee gehabt hat. „Hey, Saki. Was treibt dich denn hier hoch?" „Die Ruhe? Und die Kopfschmerzen." Nun fängt er an zu lachen.

„Haha, sehr witzig. Ich hab gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du weggegangen bist." „Tja, das ist ja der Trick an der Sache, eben nicht erwischt zu werden. Sonst wäre es hier sehr voll geworden." „Das stimmt wohl." „Sag mal, Saki, hast du dir schon mal die Sterne angesehen?" „Ein paar mal wieso?" „Findest du sie auch so schön?" „Ich weiß nicht. Sie sehen doch alle gleich auch und sie sind mir zu weit weg." „Aber das ist es ja gerade, was so schön an ihnen ist. Du hast scheinbar noch nicht wirklich genau hingesehen. Komm, setz dich zu mir." Dazu lasse ich mich nicht zweimal bitten, schließlich ist das stehen auf dem Dach doch etwas unbequem. Also platz ich mich neben ihn. „Weißt du, ich liebe die Sterne, Saki. Sie erinnern mich daran, dass es da draußen noch so viel gibt, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Und vielleicht, kann ich dass ja alles mal sehen. Sie lehren mich, dass ich die Hoffnung nie aufgebe. Manchmal wünschte ich mir irgendwo dort zu sein. Irgendwo, weit weg von hier, wo es friedlich ist und die Menschen einen nicht verachten. Wo man nicht jeden Tag ums überleben kämpfen muss, nicht stehlen, lügen und sich schlagen muss um was zu Essen zu bekommen." „Ich beineide dich." „Was?"

„Na ja, alles was du willst ist es so weit wie möglich von hier weg zukommen, und ich bezweifle kein Stück, dass du das schaffen würdest, hier und jetzt. Aber trotzdem bist du immer noch bei uns, passt auf uns auf, beschützt uns und tust so als wäre unser Lebensstil das einzig wahre. Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich auch so sein könnte."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" „Ich will auch so stark sein. Ich will nicht immer derjenige sein auf den aufgepasst werden muss. Ich will derjenige sein, der auf sich selbst und die anderen aufpassen kann. Ich will nicht das kleine Kind sein." „Weißt du, kleiner, ich glaube du bist stark, du brauchst nur noch etwas Zeit. Aber ich muss es wohl, sein der dich bewundert, denn du bist erst seit zwei Monaten bei uns und sorgst dich schon genauso um die kleineren wie ich es nach über 1 Jahr. Du bist sehr stark und ich glaube das du einen sehr guten Anführer und Beschützer abgeben würdest." „Meinst du das ernst??" „Durchaus." „Ich danke dir." „Ich sollte jetzt wohl mal langsam wieder runtergehen, die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Gedanken." „Ja ich werde mir deine Sterne noch etwas ansehen." „Tu das, vielleicht erkennst du was ich meine."

Solo verlässt das Dach und ich bin nicht wirklich schlauer als vorher. Ich bin schon stolz, von Solo so etwas zu hören, aber ob er recht hat. Würde ich wirklich Rücksicht auf die anderen nehmen, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben würde?? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich tendiere zwar zum ‚Ja' aber ob es wirklich so ist, weiß man wohl erst, wenn man in so eine Situation kommen würde. Ich wäre echt gerne wie Solo. Er glaubt immer noch an seine Träume auch wenn sie noch so aussichtslos sind. Wenn ich das nur könnte. Ich glaube nicht mehr daran, hier raus zu kommen. Die andere Seite des Tores wird für mich nur durch das Loch im Zaun erreichbar sein. Niemand will so etwas wie mich. Ich habe nur Solo und die anderen und ich bin froh über jeden einzelnen. Die einzige Familie die es für mich gibt.

Sie haben heute Solo geschnappt. Und ich konnte nur zusehen. Es war eigentlich wie immer. Wir sind durch den Zaun geschlüpft und hatten auch keinen Schlechten fang. Natürlich musste der letzte Beutezug schief gehen. Und den haben wir natürlich auch nur gemacht, weil wir uns etwas Luxus gönnen wollten. Eins der Kinder hatte Geburtstag, da wollten wir etwas besonderes mitbringen. Eigentlich hatten wir schon eine menge zusammen und es hätte auch so ein Festmahl gegeben, aber Ich musste ja noch auf diese blöde Idee kommen. Da war halt diese Pralinenschachtel und ich dachte, dass sich die Kinder über Schokolade bestimmt freuen würden. Also habe ich sie mitgehen lassen. Mist nur, dass der Ladenbesitzer wohl Adleraugen haben muss und mich gesehen hat. Laos sind wir gerannt wie diese Katzen...wie heißen die noch gleich??? Na ja egal auf jeden Fall, sehr schnell. Und dann standen wir plötzlich im Wald, na ja eigentlich war es eher eine Mauer ‚vor' der wir standen und na ja die haben eben die schlechte Angewohnheit, dass man da schwer durchkommt. Und da ich der kleinste bin, hat Solo mich schnell hinaufgeworfen. Aber er hat es nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft, schließlich mussten wir ja noch ein bisschen davor stehen und darüber diskutieren, wie wir hierher gekommen waren und ob sie sich nicht vielleicht von selbst in Luft auflösen könnte (was die Sache sicherlich erleichtert hätte). So haben ‚Sie' ihn jetzt. Wer auch immer ‚Sie' sind.

Okay Panikattacke, Wutanfall, zerbrochene Glasscheibe und Frust mal hinter mir gelassen bin ich jetzt dabei ein Rettungskommando zu bilden und einen Plan zu schmieden. Ich meine wie könnte ich Solo jetzt nicht helfen. Es war doch meine Schuld. Ich habe beschlossen, die älteren mitzunehmen. Wir müssen jetzt erst einmal die Stadt auskundschaften und Solos Standpunkt herausfinden. Dann können wir weiter denken. Oder besser ich würde dann weiter denken, die anderen hatten so die ‚Wir-legen-jetzt-die-Stadt-in-Schutt-und-Asche-bis-wir-unseren-Freund-gefunden-haben' Taktik. Eigentlich nicht schlecht und es wäre wohl auch sehr lustig aber wohl kaum effektiv. Ich hoffe nur das Solo recht gehabt hat und ich wirklich ein geborener Anführer bin. Sonst ist er hoffnungslos verloren.

Die Stadt ist gar nicht so groß wie sie scheint. Nach gut 2 Stunden hatten wir alles durchforstet.

Nun haben wir zwar einen Lageplan, aber immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer wo Solo sein könnte. Na ja Ich muss halt noch üben, das war der erste Versuch. Aber immerhin, kennen wir jetzt Hunderte von Fluchtwegen nach draußen. Also durchkämmen wir zum zweiten mal diese doofe Stadt und nun halten wir die Augen noch mehr geöffnet als vorher. Er muss hier irgendwo sein.

Wir rennen also noch einmal an allen Häusern, Einkaufsgeschäften u.s.w. vorbei und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, geht mir die Hoffnung langsam flöten. Ich habe alles verbockt. Ich hasse es, es zugeben zu müssen, aber ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer wie wir ihn finden sollen. Ich hab total versagt. Und die anderen werden langsam ziemlich ungehalten. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es sie wenigstens dazu zu überreden, es für heute sein zu lassen und morgen weiter zu suchen ohne die Stadt total zu verwüsten. Ich hab sie einmal sauer erlebt und das fand ich schlimm. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie es aussieht wenn sie Stinksauer sind. Ich bin froh, wenn ich nich gleich die Hölle erlebe. Also sehe ich zu, dass ich mich ganz schnell nach oben aufs Dach verdrücke. Da kann ich dann weiter planen. Oder auch nicht. Ich muss an das Gespräch denken. Solo hat Recht. Die Sterne sind echt wunderschön. Ich war jetzt schon ein paar mal hier oben und hab sie mir angesehen und um so öfter ich hier liege um so mehr kann ich Solo verstehen. Mit diesen Gedanken muss ich wohl eingeschlafen, denn als ich die Augen wieder aufmache ist es erstens schon gar nicht mehr so dunkel und zweitens steht da irgendjemand vor mir. Obwohl...nicht irgendjemand: „Solo???" „Jep wie er leibt und lebt." „Wie bist du...ich meine...wir haben die habe Nacht nach dir gesucht!! Ist alles in Ordnung???" „Ja mir geht es bestens. Is nix schlimmes passiert. Die wollten mich in irgendein Waisenhaus stecken, aber ich konnte irgendwann mal unbemerkt abhauen. Ich hab davon gehört. Du hast gut nachgedacht." „Quatsch es ist alles schiefgelaufen und gebracht hat es gar nix. Wir haben dich schließlich nicht gefunden. Ich hab total versagt. Dabei dachte ich dass ich es schaffen könnte. Und im Enddefekt habe ich sie alle enttäuscht." „Halt mal den Kopf hoch kleiner. Du hast nen ziemlichen Mut bewiesen und es geschafft die Racker alle beisammen zu halten. Das haben noch nich viele hinbekommen. Du hattest einen plan und alle haben darauf gehört, und dass ist ein guter Anfang." „Und trotzdem war es dumm. Ich habe es total falsch angefangen. So wie wir gesucht haben, hätten wir dich nie gefunden. Stell dir vor, du hättest nicht weglaufen können, dann wärst du nie zurückgekommen." Na toll, muss ich erwähnen, dass ich gerade voll dabei bin zu heulen und mich wie ein Kleinkind aufführe, oder darf ich das geschickt überspringen? Jetzt muss Solo mich für total unfähig und schwach halten. „Hey nu is aber gut. Ich hab ne Idee aber ich verrate sie dir noch nicht. Erst musst du mit runter zu den anderen kommen. Okay??" „Ja okay." Jetzt sollte ich mich vielleicht mal wieder fangen sonst muss ich so verheult zu den anderen. Also schnell die Tränen weggewischt und das alte grinsen aufgesetzt. Bis wir es die Treppen hinuntergeschafft haben, sehe ich schon nicht mehr ganz so schlimm aus, hoffe ich.

„Also Leute, hört mal her. Saki hier hat gestern bewiesen, dass er es einmal schaffen könnte meinen Platz einzunehmen. Er muss noch viel daran arbeiten, aber ihr habt ihm vertraut und das is ein großer Anfang. Und als Dankeschön, dass er sich die mühe gemacht hat, einen Plan zu schmieden, ernenne ich dich zu Duo. Du bist jetzt mein Vize, Kumpel." Die Kinder fangen alle an zu jubeln, ich habe zwar keinen warum, aber das scheint ja niemanden zu stören. Saki ist Geschichte he??? Duo??? Klingt nett, nach Solo kommt Duo. Ich glaube zwar nicht dass ich so was verdient habe, aber wenn Solo so ein Vertrauen in mich setzt, dann will ich ihn nicht enttäuschen. „So, Duo, jetzt musst du mir noch einen Schwur ableisten." Das verwirrt mich jetzt. Er hält mir grinsend die Hand hin. „Wir sind jetzt für immer ein Team." Nun wird's mir klar. Ich freu mich so, dass ich fast vergesse die Hand zu ergreifen. „Für immer!!"

Klopf klopf

„Hey, Duo!! Sag mal pennst du??? Wir müssen los!!"

"Was??" Mein Gott ich muss wirklich tief in meinen Erinnerungen gewandert sein, dass ich Trowa nicht mal gehört habe. Eben dieser streckt jetzt den Kopf zur Tür hinein. „Kommst du oder was??" „Bin schon unterwegs." Er kann noch so gerade das Grinsen sehen, was ich aufgelegt habe, bevor der Kopf wieder verschwindet.

Okay, der Krieg ist vorbei, Solo leider viel zu früh darin gestorben, aber ich habe viele andere gefunden, die mich unterstützen und am Leben erhalten (sozusagen). Da die Gundams und ihre Piloten nicht mehr gebraucht werden, ist irgendwer von uns ( und ich war es nicht) auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen eine Band zu gründen. Wir haben viele unserer Gedanken, Sorgen und Erlebnisse zu Songs gemacht und sie kommen wirklich an.

Ein letztes Mal werfe ich noch einen Blick auf den Schreibblock vor mir ,bevor ich Trowa folge, blicke auf mein letztes Meisterwerk:

Be like that

He spends his nights in California,

watching the stars on a big screen  
Then he lies awake and he wonders,

why can´t that be me  
Cause in his life he is filled with all this good intentions  
He´s left a lot of things he´d rather not mention right now  
But before he says goodnight,

he looks up with a little smile at me and he says

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do

Now and dreams we run

She spends her day up in the Northpark,

watching the people as they pass  
And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream,

is that too much to ask  
With a save home, and a warm bed, on a quiet little street  
All she wants is just that something to hold onto,

that´s all she needs

Yeah!

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do

I´m falling into this, in dreams we run away

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do

Deine Wünsche werde ich immer weiter tragen und dich nie vergessen, Solo

So das war der erste teil. Und der zweite folgt sogleich 8 oder auch nicht.

Bis dann Miya


	2. teil2

So teil 2 ist auch on ( ich denke einfach weitere Kommentare von mir gibt's am Ende.)

-2-

Sooo, da bin ich wieder. Jetzt habe ich auch wieder Zeit für euch. Der Auftritt is vorbei und

ich kann meinen Zettelhaufen, der mal ein Notizblock war wieder zusammensammeln.

Und??? Wie findet ihr den neuen Songtext??? Hättet nich gedacht das ich so was hinkriegen

würde, oder??? Na dann guckt euch erst einmal die texte von Heero oder Wufei an. Letzterer

hat vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit ein Liebeslied geschrieben. Jaha, ihr könnt mir schon

glauben, es stimmt. Obwohl genauso hab ich auch geguckt, bevor ich dann in Lachtränen

ausgebrochen bin. Aber selbst ich musste einsehen, dass es ein sehr guter Text ist. Und er war

ziemlich erfolgreich.

Okay ich komme jetzt vielleicht etwas vom Thema ab. Ich will den anderen den Text hier

morgen dann vorlegen. Morgen Vormittag haben wir etwas zeit für uns und da wird es wohl

ganz gut reinpassen. Wie schon mal erwähnt haben wir eine band gegründet und jetzt geben

wir gerade ein paar Konzerte in Tokyo und Kyoto. Wir haben noch zwei Tage und dann

fliegen wir zurück nach Europa wo wir in einem von Quatres Häusern unseren Hauptwohnsitz

haben.

Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass wir nach dem Krieg zusammenbleiben würden. Ich meine wir

konnten uns auf den Tod nicht ausstehen ( na ja einige von uns). Aber irgendwas muss sich

geändert haben. Nach dem Krieg haben wir uns erst getrennt, sind unsere eigenen Wege

gegangen. Quatre hat sein schlechtes Gewissen ausgeräumt und diese Kolonie wieder

aufgebaut. Trowa ist zurück in den Zirkus zu Catherine gegangen, wo Wufei und Heero

waren weiß der Geier. Und ich bin mit Hilde gegangen. Warum auch nicht, sie war ja

schließlich meine beste Freundin und wir hatten ne menge lustige Ideen, die leider weniger

lustig geendet sind. Und nachdem wir uns dann gegenseitig beinahe an die Kehle gegangen

sind, bin ich ein nettes kleines Appartement gezogen und hab in einer Bank gearbeitet. Hättet

nie gedacht, dass ich so seriös sein kann oder??? Tja ich bin halt immer für ne Überraschung

zu haben.

So gingen wir also alle unserer Wege und langweilten uns in den Tag hinein. Ich glaube auch,

dass keiner so wirklich Spaß hatte. Also mir fehlte was: meine Familie. Ich weiß, dass klingt

jetzt sehr sehr merkwürdig, aber es war eben so lustig mit denen. Ich hab mich so daran

gewöhnt, Wufei auf den Keks zu gehen, Quatre zum Tee Junkie (irgendwie musste er ja seine

Nerven beruhigen) zu machen und Heero und Trowa zur Flucht zu treiben, dass es jetzt mehr

als öde war. Ich meine ich wohnte jetzt ALLEINE und arbeitete in einer BANK!!! Ich hatte

nicht mal ´nen Hund der mir Gesellschaft hätte leisten können...gut den habe ich immer noch

nicht aber egal.

Also wollte ich mal ein treffen organisieren. Aber irgendjemanden war wohl noch

langweiliger als mir denn ich hatte bereits eine Mail bekommen, in der tief zum Ausdruck

gebracht wurde, dass man vermisst wurde.

Diese Mail kam übrigens von keinem geringerem als Heero Yuy. Ich dachte mein Kinn würde

auf den Teppich krachen, aber hab schnellstens eine Antwort verfasst.

Und so traf man sich 2 Wochen später, nach ganzen 14 Monaten, in einem netten kleinen von

Quatre spendierten Haus in Boston. Ich sage euch ich hätte euch ausgelacht, wenn ihr mir

hättet weismachen wollen, das Wufei MICH vermisst hat, aber es scheint so gewesen zu sein,

denn er wäre mir fast um den Hals gefallen ( also für seine Umstände ist er im um den Hals

gefallen). Ob es noch die Gehirnwäscheprogramme von Oz gab??? Ok, Ok man sagt mir ja

auch nach, ich wäre nicht mehr ganz so nervig, wieso also sollten nicht Wufei und

merkwürdigerweise vor allem Heero nicht mehr so verkniffen sein.

Es war ein nettes Wiedersehen auch wenn der erste Abend etwas kurz verlief, da alle eine

lange Reise hinter sich hatten.

Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Irgendwann in der ersten Woche waren wir unterwegs und gelinde

gesagt ziemlich betrunken ( die einen mehr, quatre weniger) und da haben wir dann erst mal

beschlossen, dass wir ja eigentlich zusammen bleiben könnten. Was Alkohol einen nich alles

so zum Ausdruck bringen lässt , aber da es im nüchternen zustand nich zurückgenommen

wurde, scheint es ja doch Anklang gefunden zu haben.

Muss ich die Story von der Karaokebar erzählen??? Okay okay aber nur in Stichworten,

Details wären zu peinlich. Während wir also, besoffen wie wir waren, die Lieder der Anlage

zum besten gaben ( nüchtern klingen wir besser), meinte ich nur beiläufig, das mir bestimmt

besseres einfallen würde als das was (Trowa wohl gemerkt) da nun trällerte und ein paar

Diskussionen später, waren wir plötzlich eine band. Oder wir wollten zumindest eine werden.

Den ganzen Papierkram, die Absagen und Niederlagen, lasse ich jetzt mal weg, aber

irgendwann fand uns dann doch mal jemand interessant und hat uns ein Lied aufnehmen

lassen.

Das ist jetzt fast ein Jahr her und wir sind das erste mal für ein Konzert im Ausland. Es ist

nichts großes, wir spielen in diesen kleinen verqualmten Hallen in die mit Luftanhalten so an

die 700 Leute reinpassen und ich darf erwähnen das man bei uns auch noch Armfreiheit hat,

aber immerhin.

Aber jetzt ist es auch erst mal gut, denn ich bin todmüde.

klopfklopf

„Hey Duo, kommst du noch nach unten mit zur Bar???"

„Ähm eigentlich wollte ich jetzt etwas schlafen aber sonst..."

„Ach komm schon, brauchst ja nich so lange zu bleiben, wir wollten h nur kurz noch was

trinken."

„Oh man, na gut. Bin in 10 Sekunden da, Quatre."

„Gut wir warten hier."

„jaja."

Also dann, gehe ich eben noch ‚kurz einen trinken'. Sofern ich nicht mit dem Kopf im glas

lande.

Äh, hatte ich erwähnt das ich todmüde war?? So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein,

schließlich waren es ja nur 3 Stunden die wir ‚kurz etwas trinken' waren und ich lag so um 4

Uhr dann endlich im Bett, nur um jetzt (7Uhr) wieder zu versuchen, die anderen davon

abzuhalten vor der Tür auf mich zu warten damit wir endlich frühstücken können. Wäre ich

bloß früher gegangen. Ich meine es war super lustig und alles aber im Moment bereue ich es

furchtbar, denn ich muss gerade mein Spiegelbild sehen.

Und jetzt fangen sie wieder an zu klopfen. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, wie können die nur

so gut drauf sein am frühen morgen. Zur Ablenkung drücke ich Ihnen einfach mal schnell

meinen Songtext in die Hand und hau die Tür dahinter zu, um mich schnell fertig zu machen.

Wenn ich es eilig habe, brauche ich auch nur 15 Minuten.

„Also was sagt ihr???"

„Der ist gut."

"Ja, das könnte was werden, denke ich."

„Hast du eine Melodie im Kopf oder müssen wir Trowa hier wieder ins Zimmer sperren bis er

eine hat?"

Ne Melodie???? Stimmt ja das wäre für ein Lied bestimmt nich verkehrt. „Äh...ehrlich

gesagt..."

"Das wartet jetzt bis wir zu hause sind. Ich hab nämlich Hunger!" Ich bin ja der Meinung das

Trowa nur davon ablenken will, das Quatre seine Drohung wahr macht.

Aber da wir alle fleißig zustimmen fällt es ja nich weiter auf. Sie fanden den Text toll, das

reicht mir. Der Rest kann noch warten.

Und wie der warten kann. Wir haben das letzte Konzert überstanden, es heil nach Hause

geschafft und einstimmig beschlossen jetzt erst mal Urlaub in den eignen vier Wänden zu

machen. Gut das im Süden Frankreichs im Sommer so gutes Wetter is. Ich versteh zwar kein

Wort ihrer merkwürdigen Sprache (wozu hat man denn Trowa) aber es ist herrlich hier am

Pool zu liegen. Alles ist bestens. An Musik is nicht zu denken, es sei denn sie kommt von

Cd's. Und wenn ich so in die Runde blicke, scheint es allen ziemlich gut zu gehen. Quatre

und Trowa machen eine Wasserschlacht, wobei ich mich frage wie Quatre ihn dazu überreden

konnte, Wufei steht irgendwo hinter dem Pool auf der Wiese und trainiert mit seinen Schwert

und Heero liegt auf einer Liege im Schatten und liest. Ich wundere mich ja schon ab und zu,

warum dieser Hintern noch keine Freundin hat. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass er Relena nicht

ausstehen kann aber es gibt ja schließlich noch jede Menge anderer Frauen auf dieser Welt.

Ich denke ihr stimmt mir bestimmt zu wenn ich sage, das der Typ doch einfach nur geil

aussieht, also warum sucht er sich kein Mädchen?? Es muss doch Tausende geben, die hinter

ihm her sind. Aber was misch ich mich da ein. Soll er doch machen was er will, schließlich

hab ich ja auch keine Freundin auch wenn das andere Gründe hat. Aber ich lenke vom Thema

ab, auch wenn ich dieses dringend wechseln sollte. Also halte ich wohl besser die Klappe und

widme mich wieder meinem kleinen Nickerchen zu, dass ich eigentlich schon lange halten

wollte. Und jetzt wird die Zeit langsam knapp, denn ich bin heute mit kochen dran und dann

muss ich mich bald aufmachen, bevor ich 4 hungrige, übellaunige Jungs im Nacken sitzen

habe.

Wurdet ihr schon mal mit kalten Wasser geweckt?? Probiert es gar nicht erst aus. Es ist nicht

zu empfehlen. Aber genau das hatte ich gemeint als ich sagte, das ich pünktlich mit dem

kochen anfangen muss. Das habe ich nun davon, ich habe natürlich verpennt. Und nicht nur

das ich jetzt nass von oben bis unten bin (muss ich erwähnen das es eiskaltes Wasser war??),

nein ich hatte mir auch noch einen Sonnenbrand eingefangen. Mies gelaunt, triefend und die

vier lachenden Gestalten hinter mir lassend, tiger ich nun ins Haus. Dumm nur, dass sie jetzt

noch länger auf ihr Essen warten müssen, denn ich werde mich jetzt erst mal umziehen und

die Haare muss ich auch erst mal wieder trocken kriegen. Das haben sie jetzt davon, denn

letzteres kann sich in die Länge ziehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später beschließe ich dann doch mal den Gang in die Küche anzutreten,

aber wohl mehr, weil ich selbst nun einen enormen Hunger verspüre. Was mich dort zu

meinem Entsetzen trifft ist ein Heero Yuy am Herd. Hab ich was verpasst??? Nicht das ein

Pfannkuchen backender Heero Yuy kein schönes Bild wäre, aber heute bin ich mit kochen

dran. Jetzt muss ich bestimmt morgen ran und daraus ergibt sich dann mein zweites Problem:

Ich kann eben nur Pfannkuchen. Aber das kann ich ihnen dann wohl kaum noch einmal

vorsetzen.

„Kommst du auch mal? Ich mach hier ja nur deinen Job." „Da hab ich dich nich drum

gebeten, also weiß ich nicht, was du von mir willst." „Na ich will hier nicht verhungern, dass

ist alles." „Hm, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann wart ihr es ja auch, die mich in die

Situation gebracht haben. Selbst schuld." „Hn!" „Ach was diskutiere ich überhaupt." Ups,

hab ich das jetzt etwa laut gesagt?? Ich wollte ja eigentlich nicht ganz so sauer klingen, aber

bei der ‚Begrüßung', konnte ich mein Mundwerk mal wieder nicht still halten. So ein

bisschen leid tut es mir ja schon, aber eben nur ein bisschen. So, bei dem was ich als nächstes

tue, war wieder der Rest schneller als mein Gehirn, denn ich klaue Heero jetzt das

‚Werkzeug' und schubse ihn mit den wohlgewählten Worten: „Dann lass mal den Meister der

Pfannkuchen hier ran" weg. Kein wunder das ich nur ein ‚HN' höre und mich alleine in der

Küche wiederfinde. Also wie ich es immer schaffe die Situation zu retten ist echt einmalig.

Von einem Fettnapf in den nächsten. Ich sollte mir Gummistiefel anziehen.

Das Essen verlief also etwas sehr still, denn irgendwie hatte ich wohl allen die Laune verdorben

(wie auch immer ich das geschafft haben soll) und so hab ich mich so schnell es ging auf

mein Zimmer verdrückt.

Ich weiß, Linkin Park ist für die meisten nicht unbedingt die Musik zum Beruhigen und

Relaxen, aber bei mir scheint es zu helfen, also wen stört's ( außer die restlichen Bewohner des

Hauses, die das alles in voller Lautstärke mithören müssen). Mir geht es schon viel besser und

das ist die Hauptsache. So wäre mir das nahezu schüchterne Klopfen gar nicht aufgefallen,

wenn das Lied nicht zuende gewesen wäre. „Komm rein!" Wahrscheinlich Quatre. Er hat es

noch nie geschafft mir lange böse zu sein. Vor allem, weil ich mir diesmal fast keiner Schuld

bewusst bin. So bin ich schon gelinde gesagt etwas erstaunt, als Heero die Tür öffnet und ins

Zimmer schleicht. Geht es ihm nicht gut??? Er sieht irgendwie nicht gesund aus. Aber an

meinen Pfannkuchen kann es nicht gelegen haben. Aber wo er schon mal da is, kann ich mich

ja mal für vorhin entschuldigen. „Du, es tut mir leid, das ich vorhin so sauer war, ich hab

wieder schneller gehandelt als gedacht, wie immer und...."

„Warte." Hä??? Das muss ich jetzt echt nicht verstehen, oder?? Vielleicht sollte ich ein

Fieberthermometer holen gehen. Wortlos drückt er mir seinen Zettel in die Hand, der mir

vorher komischerweise überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war. „Was ist das?" Na ja irgendwas muss

ich ja sagen, oder?

„Das ist ein Lied, das ich geschrieben habe. Ich wollte es dir zeigen. Ich hab..."

Hm, die ersten Zeilen klingen gut, aber irgendwas wollte er doch sagen oder? „Du hast was?"

Ich muss ja sagen irgendwie scheint er plötzlich meinen Teppich sehr interessant zu finden.

„Ich hab....es für dich geschrieben."

Tbc...


	3. teil3

Zu sagen, dass ich geschockt bin, wäre wohl etwas untertrieben. Mein Gesichtsausdruck ist wahrscheinlich einen Schnappschuss wert. Heero Yuy hat ein Lied für mich geschrieben??

Leute merkt euch, dies ist wohl einer der seltenen Momente in denen ich sprachlos bin.

Ich muss hier gerade echt aussehen wie der letzte Idiot und deshalb versuche ich etwas abzulenken in dem ich mich über den Text hermache.

**a million love songs**

Put your head against my life

What do you hear

A million words just trying to make

The love song of the year

Close your eyes but don't forget

What you have heard

A man who's trying to say three words

The words that make me scared

A million love songs later

And here I am trying to tell you that I care

A million love songs later

And here I am

Looking to the future now

This is what I see

A million chances pass me by

A million chances to hold you

Take me back, take me back

To where I used to be

To hide away from all my truth

Through the light I see

A million love songs later

And here I am trying to tell you that I care

A million love songs later

And here I am.

"Wow. Ich bin echt….allein???" Jep, Heero hatte anscheinend die Fliege gemacht und ich finde mich hier allein in meinem Zimmer vor der offenen Tür wieder. War ihm das jetzt etwa so peinlich?? Der Text ist umwerfend obwohl ich mir über den Inhalt besser keine größeren Gedanken machen möchte. Meint er das wirklich so??? Was wenn...?? Wenn der Text mich vorher aus den Socken geholt hat, jetzt liege ich am Boden. Ich glaube ich muss mal eine etwas längere Denkpause machen und meine Musik ein wenig lauter stellen, wenn das noch möglich ist.

Das wir wohl noch eine lange Nacht werden. Ich habe mich seit den letzten Stunden kaum bewegt. Okay, irgendwann habe ich mich erbarmt und die Musik leiser gedreht (ein Königreich für eine Fernbedienung) und einmal plagte mich in dringendes Bedürfnis, aber sonst. Lauter Gedanken schwirren durch meinen Kopf. Ich dreh hier gleich ab. Dieser Song hat mich total durcheinander gewürfelt. Ich lebe hier in meiner kleinen, heilen Welt und da kommt ein Heero Yuy und schreibt ein Lied , an mich, dass locker als Heiratsantrag gewertet werden könnte. Guckt mich nicht so an ich weiß ich übertreibe ein wenig. Ich meine, vielleicht ist es ja nur etwas, was ihm so durch den Kopf geschwirrt ist und er hat es einfach mal aufgeschrieben und mir zum lesen gegeben. Aber er hat gesagt, dass er es für mich geschrieben hat. Warum mache ich es mir eigentlich immer so schwer. Warum fasse ich es nicht so auf, wie es da steht, renne rüber in sein Zimmer, falle ihm um den Hals, schreie ‚ich liebe dich auch' , drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und wir feiern unser Happy End??? Könnte daran liegen, dass ich eine zu große Gefahr darin sehe in den Lauf seiner Knarre zu blicken. Das hat mich schließlich bis jetzt immer aufgehalten. Wie jetzt??? Habt ihr mir nicht zugehört? Ich hab doch gesagt, das ich keine Freundin habe, auch wenn das andere Gründe hat. Und diese anderen Gründe bestehen zum einem darin, dass ich schwul bin und zum anderen bin ich wohl, hm...wie würden Teenies das formulieren??? Ah ja., tierisch in Heero verschossen. Wie das hätte ich dazu schreiben müssen?? Na wie sehe das den aus, kommt gar nicht in frage. Wundert mich, das ich mich anscheinend nicht oft genug über seinen Hintern ausgelassen habe.

Okay ich komme mal wieder etwas vom Thema ab. Ich war immer noch beim Lied und seiner Bedeutung. Wie trete ich ihm denn nun gegenüber?? Soll ich hingehen und mit ihm reden?? Na ja morgen vielleicht, denn um 3 Uhr nachts würde er es mir bestimmt sehr, sehr übel nehmen. Womit ich schon wieder beim ‚Trigger Happy' Problem von vorhin bin. Kommt mir das nur so vor oder drehe ich mich im Kreis??? So langsam kriege ich Kopfschmerzen. Und ich denke ein wenig Schlaf wäre auch nicht verkehrt. Also mach ich mich mal auf dem Weg zu Küche, denn dort befindet sich unser kleiner (also Wandschrankgröße, Quatre will schließlich für alles gewappnet sein) Apothekenschrank aus dem ich mir zwei Schlaftabletten nehme. Die werden hoffentlich helfen.

Ja sie haben geholfen. Es hat keine halbe Stunde gedauert und ich war friedlich ins Land der Träume gewandert. Ich wäre allerdings wach geblieben, wenn mich jemand vor diesen Nebenwirkungen gewarnt hätte. Ich habe einen Kater der selbst den, des letzten Sauftrips noch übersteigt und selbst Stille scheint irgendwie verdammt laut zu sein. Also besteht mein Frühstück erst einmal aus 2 Kopfschmerztabletten und einem Glas Wasser, bevor ich mich dann zu den anderen nach unten zum Frühstück geselle.

„Darf ich sagen das du besch...eiden aussiehst?"

„Sehr vielen Dank Wufei. Ohne dich wäre mir das nie aufgefallen."

„Oh da hat einer schlechte Laune."

„Es ist erst zehn am morgen, könnten wir die Streitereien zumindest bis zum Mittag weglassen?? Das wäre meinem Magengeschwür sehr zuträglich."

„Sorry Quatre."

„Ja, tut mir auch leid."

„Aber es geht dir doch gut Duo oder?? Ich meine in gewisser Weise hat Wufei schon recht, du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus."

„Ach quatsch, hab nur Kopfschmerzen, dass ist alles. Wo ist Heero???"

„Der hat gesagt er ist müde und will noch schlafen."

„Äh, Q, du weißt das wir hier von Heero reden??? Der braucht keinen Schlaf, er übt das nur aus um dich nicht zu beunruhigen. Du bist dir schon sicher, dass du im richtigen Zimmer warst oder??"

„Genau deswegen habe ich ihn ja schlafen lassen. Verwundert hat es mich schon, jetzt wo du es erwähnst."

„Na gut, ich wird später mal nach ihm sehen."

„Jetzt siehst du wirklich nicht mehr gut aus. Sicher das du nichts hast, Duo??"

„Nope, alles bestens."

Selbst ich hätte Quatre nicht für so hartnäckig gehalten. Es hat noch das gesamte Frühstück gedauert, bis ich ihn davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich nicht im Sterben liege oder ernsthaft krank bin. Ich glaube langsam wirklich das 29 Schwestern keinen guten Einfluss auf ihn hatten. Nachdem ich mich dann losreißen konnte, ohne das angebotene Fieberthermometer anzunehmen, wollte ich ja wie versprochen nach Heero sehen. Klappt auch gut, bis auf die Tür die mir ein wenig im Weg ist. Ich gebe ja zu das ich einfach zu feige bin um einfach zu klopfen und reinzugehen. Stattdessen habe ich jetzt die letzten 10 Minuten vor dieser doofen Tür verbracht und sie angestarrt. Vielleicht gibt sie ja irgendwann mal nach? Lässt mich mal einen Blick reinwerfen ohne sie zu öffnen. Nein ich glaube ich werde unrealistisch. Also spiele ich mein Lieblingsspiel ‚Was mache ich hier eigentlich?' (1) Das habe ich früher immer gespielt um mir noch einmal klar darüber zu werden, warum ich so blöd sein kann, mich mit 15 in einen Kampfroboter zu setzen und einen Krieg gegen alle anderen zu führen. Immer habe ich eine Antwort gefunden nur jetzt fällt mir beim besten willen nichts ein. Angst??? Ich?? Das kann nicht sein. Okay gut es kann. Es ist sogar wahrscheinlich. Aber ich wäre nicht Duo, wenn ich dass jetzt offen zugeben würde ohne vorher etwas anderes probiert zu haben.

Bevor mich hier noch jemand erwischt, schleiche ich mich den Flur hoch in mein Zimmer.

Guckt mich nicht so an, ich weiß selbst, das ich mich hier etwas anstelle, aber ich weiß auch nicht warum ich diese Tür nicht einfach öffnen kann. Ich habe das immer gemacht, von Anfang an. Einfach reinplatzen und ein paar Leuten auf den Keks gehen. Kein Problem, alle waren es gewöhnt. Selbst Heero wollte mich am Ende nicht mehr dafür erschießen, es blieb bei bösen Blicken.

Aber plötzlich ist alles anders. Wo ist der alte Duo hin?? Er kann nicht weg sein und ich hätte ihn gerne wieder. Ich habe Angst Heero Yuy überhaupt zu treffen, was dämlich ist, weil wir im selben Haus wohnen und das wohl unvermeidbar ist. Im Moment überkommt mich sogar ein leichter Fluchttrieb. Woher der kommt weiß der Geier, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Da hilft nur eins: Musik. Falle ich den anderen eben doch wie immer auf die Nerven. Musik beruhigt mich immer. Das ist auch bei der eigenen so. Wenn ich spiele, singe oder was auch immer, vergesse ich alles um mich herum. Das ist besser als fliegen oder so. Mein Gott klingt das kitschig. Hm...was mache ich jetzt den ganzen Tag?? Ich kann mich hier ja schlecht einschließen. Das würde wahrscheinlich selbst Trowa stutzig machen und der scheint nicht wirklich viel Anteil an mir zu nehmen. Der sieht alles zwar alles in rosa, blendet aber anscheinend alles aus was nicht blond, klein und niedlich ist. Einmal hat er so verliebt seinen Schatz angesehen, dass er anstatt durch die Tür zu gehen, die Wand daneben getroffen hat. Da hat aber das ganze haus gewackelt, dass könnt ihr mir glauben. Das war auch der tag an dem ich gemerkt habe wie perfekt Quatre Heeros Deathglare nachmachen kann. Der hat mich aber so richtig fies angesehen als ich mich vor Lachen auf dem Boden gebogen habe. Nicht, dass ich nicht weiter gelacht hätte, aber in einem anderen Zimmer. Ich hab mich an dem Tag lieber aus dem Staub gemacht und bin shoppen gegangen. Und das bringt mich auf eine gute Idee. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so richtig einkaufen. Das ganze ist auch etwas schwierig im Moment, weil der arme etwas paranoide Quatre uns nicht erlaubt ohne einen von seinen Männern das Grundstück zu verlassen. Wenn ich mir bis dahin nicht berühmt vorgekommen bin, jetzt tue ich es. Ich meine, ich würde mich ja auch so davonstehlen, aber ich habe beim letzten mal meine Lehre daraus gezogen. Quatre ist vor Sorge fast umgekommen (mir hätte ja was passiert sein können – jaja) und Trowa hat mich fast zusammengeschlagen weil ich Quatre Sorgen bereitet habe. Der Rest hat sich wie immer rausgehalten aber ich muss mir das nicht unbedingt noch mal antun. Also wird die Idee mal gestrichen weil auf Begleiter habe ich so gar keine Lust. Was gibt es denn noch?? Wenn ich so weiter mache, brauche ich noch den ganzen Tag um überhaupt eine Beschäftigung zu finden. Aber das Grundstück ist ja schließlich groß und so gibt es viel Platz um allen (und vor allem einem) aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich könnte mal wieder meinen alten Kumpel Ben (2) besuchen. Nur damit ihr das wisst Ben ist nicht Quatres Gärtner. Es ist eins der Pferde in seinem Stall ( ja er hat hier fast alles). Nachdem er eines Tages fast meinen Zopf gefressen hat (eigentlich sollte ich ihn dafür hassen) ist er mein absoluter Favorit geworden. Dieser Kerl kann unschuldiger gucken als Quatre mit viel Übung und so kommt es auch, dass ich nicht ein bisschen böse sein konnte.

Außerdem haben wir viel gemeinsam. Heero meint er frisst genauso wie ich: immer und schnell. Dazu äußere ich mich jetzt nicht, aber vom Charakter passt es sehr gut zu mir. Er macht was er will, wann er will und ist super neugierig. Oder was sagt ihr? Passt ne?

Er freut sich seinen Umständen entsprechend sehr mich zu sehen und es scheint ihm echt zu gefallen, dass ich ihn eine Stunde im Wald habe rennen lassen. Nun sind wir beide müde und zufrieden und ich mache mich auf den Weg zurück. Zeit eine Dusche zu nehmen und was zu Essen (Hat Heero doch recht??).

Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich da einen Schatten mit grünem Oberteil blitzschnell verschwinden sehen habe. Ich habe noch nicht einmal wieder richtig das Haus betreten und dann so was. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich hier nicht so ganz der einzige bin der andere Mitbewohner meidet. Dabei habe ich ausnahmsweise gar nichts gemacht. Aber vielleicht ist es ja gerade das. Na, da kann ich besser nachher drüber nachdenken, denn im Moment stinke ich 10 Meilen gegen den Wind nach Vierbeiner. Außerdem bringt einen so eine warme Dusche auf andere Gedanken. Also was rede ich hier eigentlich noch, da werden die Kleider hinter mir gelassen und das Reich des Badezimmers betreten. Und was habe ich gesagt? 30 Minuten später fühle ich mich wie neu geboren. Nun ruft die Küche. Ich kann jetzt nich auch noch warten bis einer der anderen mit einem Mittagessen auftrumpft also gibt es Sandwiches für mich. Ich habe noch nicht drei Schritte in die Küche gesetzt da ist er schon wieder: dieser Schatten. Hallo??? Nicht mal ich stelle mich so an. Muss er denn immer gleich abhauen? So wird das nie was. Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass ich ihm mal einen kleinen besuch abstatte, dieses geflüchte geht einem ja auf die Nerven. Also mache ich mich ein Glas ‚Zuckerwasser' (Zitat Heero) und drei belegte Brote später auf dem Weg nach oben und schlagen die andere Richtung ein. Jetzt gibt es kein Wegrennen mehr. Ich werde da jetzt einfach reingehen. Das kann unmöglich so schwer sein. Und bevor ich noch einmal Stunden vor der Tür sitze wird auch gar nicht erst an klopfen gedacht. Man soll seinen Mut ja schließlich nicht bis zum Ende auskosten. Man benutzt ihn solange er noch da ist ( und ich bin mir sicher, das mein Mut deutlich schneller rennen kann als ich). Dementsprechend fällt auch die Reaktion auf der anderen Seite der Tür aus. Heero hat sich anscheinend so erschreckt, dass er fasst seinen Laptop hat fallen lassen. Der muss ja mächtig vertieft gewesen sein, in was auch immer er gemacht hat. Und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist hitverdächtig. Okay, er hat sich jetzt nicht sonderlich verändert, aber man kann sich denken was es darstellen soll.

„Was willst du denn hier???"

Gut und jetzt Maxwell?? Also bis zum Türeintreten bist du noch gekommen, aber was wolltest du eigentlich? Den Teil hatte ich mir noch nicht so ganz überlegt gehabt. Na ja ein bisschen Improvisation wird schon nicht gleich auffallen.

„Äh...also weißt du....nun...." Ja klasse. Klappt ja bestens. So kommen wir bestimmt weiter.

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte mit dir reden??"

„Aha."

„Ja weißt du, falls du dich noch dran erinnerst, hattest du gestern einen kleinen Zettel bei mir abgegeben und ich dachte vielleicht dass du wissen wolltest, was ich dazu sage."

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich. Es war vielleicht eine dumme Idee ihn dir zu geben. Also wenn...."

„Du meintest das also nicht??? Du findest ihn dumm?"

„Ich..."

„Nun ich muss sagen das ich das dumm finde. Denn ich finde den Text sehr gut und ich habe ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen."

„..."

„Ich würde jetzt nur gerne wissen, warum du mir den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gehst?"

„Das tu ich nicht."

„Ah ja und wie fasse ich die flüchtende Gestalt eines plötzlichen Langschläfers auf, die ich bis jetzt den ganzen Tag beobachten durfte?"

„Okay, vielleicht gehe ich dir aus dem Weg. Ich dachte du magst mein Lied nicht und es war mir plötzlich...peinlich ihn dir gegeben zu haben. Ich kam mir doof vor."

„Aber er gefällt mir doch."

„Wie?"

„Sag mal du hörst mir doch gar nicht zu, oder? Ich habe doch schon zweimal gesagt dass er mir gefällt. Und ehrlich gesagt, so eine wirkliche Antwort is mir bis jetzt noch nicht eingefallen also mach ich es, wie ich es immer mache: spontan." Der Teil der jetzt kommt ist weder geplant noch einstudiert und ich bin mir auch eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich hier gerade mein Todesurteil unterschrieben habe wenn ich mich irren sollte. Aber mir fällt auch beim besten willen nichts besseres ein. Also beuge ich mich zu ihm hinunter, lege meine Lippen auf seine und zähle die Sekunden die mir noch bleiben......nichts passiert. Also unterbreche ich den Kuss von selbst und gucke mir meinen Gegenüber genau an. Ein bisschen geschockt sieht der Liebe Heero ja schon aus. Die Augen sind etwas geweitet und ansonsten bewegt er sich nicht einen Millimeter. Was nicht ist kann ja noch kommen aber das einzige was ich zu hören kriege ist ein: „Was....???" Das haut mich ein wenig um aber es keimt ja auch ein wenig Hoffnung in mir auf. Ich lebe noch, das kann ja nur ein gutes Zeichen sein. Oder? „Baka, das sollte soviel heißen wie ‚Ich liebe dich'" Vorher waren seine Augen weit, jetzt sind sie für seine Umstände Tellergroß. Dieser Tag erstaunt mich immer von neuem, denn von einer Sekunde auf die andere, habe ich einen Heero Yuy an meinem Hals hängen.

„Wirklich?? Das hätte ich nie zu hoffen gewagt. Ai shiteru."

Das ist jetzt wohl mein großes Happy End, so wie ich es haben wollte. Er liebt mich?? Er hat mir wohl die Worte aus dem Mund genommen denn ich hab von so was nur entfernt geträumt.

Um diese Szene jetzt perfekt zu machen setzt nun auch Heero zum Kuss an und ich glaube in diesem Moment könnte ich nicht glücklicher sein.

---ende---

das wars...ich hoffe es hat gefallen...und man sieht sich bei der nächsten story


End file.
